King Under the Mountain
by smaragdbird
Summary: AU, during the battle Fili is separated from his brother and uncle. After the battle he goes to say goodbye (Canon character death)


One moment he was right beside them and in the next Fili had lost sight of Kili and Thorin in the chaos of the battle. He would never forgive himself for his lack of diligence in that moment. If he had paid more attention then maybe none of this would have ever happened.

"Kili!" Fili called, whirling around to slash at an orc. "Thorin!" No one answered him. Fili dodged another orc and buried one of his daggers in the throat of a warg. He called his brother's and uncle's names again but the battle was in full swing. A few yards away a soldier from Esgaroth was cornered by a group of orcs and although there was no love lost between Esgaroth and Erebor since the Siege Fili remembered only too well that Esgaroth had sheltered them when they had needed it. So he ran straight into the melee, slashing at an orc on each side. The man gave him a surprised look but he recovered quickly and fought at Fili's back against the remaining orcs.

Fili tried to keep an eye out for Kili and Thorin but he had no luck. He sent a short prayer to Mahal to keep them save.

A sudden noise made him look up. He half feared another dragon or some abomination in league with the orcs but instead the sky was filled with eagles. There were the giant ones that had carried them from the cliff top into safety but there were also smaller ones, down to the size of usual eagles. The man next to him readied his bow but Fili stayed his hand.

"They're on our side", he told him and true to his word the eagles descended to bring death to the orcs with their claws and beaks.

With renewed enthusiasm Fili threw himself into the fray. He was still trying to find his brother and uncle but the battlefield was large and they could be everywhere.

The battle lasted until the early evening but finally all orcs were either dead or fleeing. Fili had taken a hit that cut through his armour and would forever leave a scar on his back but it was shallow and even the Elven healer who had looked at it hadn't been too concerned.

"Have you seen Thorin?" Fili asked everyone he met. But even the other dwarves were shaking their heads and he could feel dread filing his stomach. On the other hand, he tried to reassure himself, this kind of chaos wasn't strange after a huge battle like this.

"Fili!" It was Dwalin and Fili was relieved to see his friend unharmed. Dwalin hugged him closely, leaning his forehead against Fili's. "By Durin we thought you had fallen. It's good to see you. Thorin is waiting for you."

"And Kili?" Fili asked immediately although he was relieved to hear his uncle was alive.

"Thorin was with him. He can tell you more", Dwalin said strangely evasive and Fili's fear returned.

"Is he hurt?"

"Thorin is."

"Where's Kili?" He demanded to know.

"I don't know", Dwalin said quietly.

Together they walked over the battlefield to the entrance of Erebor where the others were waiting for them. Balin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Nori, Dori and Ori, even Gandalf, were all waiting outside a tent and none of them looked happy.

"Bilbo is with Thorin", Gandalf said. "Just wait for a moment."

Bilbo came out of the tent and when he saw Fili, his face showed deep sorrow and Fili's heart clenched in his chest.

Please, no, he thought but he didn't hesitate before entering the tent. Thorin lay on a makeshift cot on the centre, stripped of his armour and the bandages around his chest were stained with more blood than could be good.

"Kili?" Fili asked and held his breath.

Thorin shook his head slowly, tears clinging to his eyes. "He was brave."

Fili briefly closed his eyes to keep the tears away.

"You're the King Under the Mountain now", Thorin said and took off his ring to hold it out to Fili. "You will bring our people home. You will bring them peace and prosperity again. You will be a better king than I have been."

"No one could be a better king but you", Fili whispered, taking the ring. It was a family heirloom, said to have been forged by Thrain, the First King Under the Mountain, a thousand years ago.

Thorin gave him a sad smile. "We know that's not true. But you will learn from my mistakes."

Fili nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Try to make peace with the Elves and the Men…and never tell Thranduil I advised you to do so", his tone was dry and it made Fili smile tearfully regardless of the situation.

"If you see Kili", Fili hesitated for a moment, then said, "tell him I love him." He was openly crying now but so was Thorin.

"I will." Thorin squeezed his hand. "I wish I could live long enough to see you crowned. I valued nothing and no one as much as you and your brother."

"I know."

"You'll make us proud, me and Kili. I just hope one day you'll forgive me for taking your brother from you."

"Kili was his own man", Fili replied, holding on to his uncle's hand, "he would have never not followed you and neither would have I. There's nothing to forgive. Just remember my message for him."

"Then I will leave you now, King Under the Mountain", Thorin said – and died.


End file.
